Sick Day
by DoctorPiper
Summary: A Kathryn Kennish/Regina Vasquez one-shot. Kathryn decides to take care of Regina while she's sick.


**Author's Note:** _I've started watching Switched At Birth again, and being the person that I am, finding ships in everything, I can't help but love Regina and Kathryn and the thought of them together. Considering there is barely anything out there with them as a ship, I've decided to contribute to their small shipper fan base. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Regina stumbled into the bathroom, a few nasty coughs escaping here and there. When she opened the medicine cabinet and saw that the cold medicine was gone, she let out a groan. In a last-ditch effort to look somewhat presentable, she grabbed a hair tie, smoothed her hair back lazily with her hands, and put it into a messy ponytail. She wrapped her robe around her and tied it, slipped on some house shoes, and walked out of the guest house towards the Kennishes'.

Kathryn pressed the button on the coffee maker and slipped on her glasses as she picked up her agenda book. She had a lunch with her interviewer at 12:30, followed by the interview itself. Between 2:00 and 4:00 she had errands to run, and at 5:00, she was hoping to be back at the house and getting everything cooked and ready for the dinner she had planned for the family.

She heard a knock on the kitchen door and saw Regina.

"Morning Regina," she said as she let the woman in. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm just not feeling too well today, and we're out of cold medicine. I was wondering if I could steal some from you." Regina tried to look like she felt better than she actually did and knew she was failing as she worked to suppress a cough.

"Yes, of course!" Kathryn stroked Regina's shoulder. "I'll be right back. Help yourself to some coffee or tea!"

Kathryn left to fetch some medicine, and Regina took her up on her offer and began to make some tea.

"Here you go!" Kathryn chirped as she handed Regina a box.

"Thank you so much! And thank you for the tea."

Kathryn led Regina over to the small, round table. "Sit for a minute and enjoy it." She looked at her for a moment and asked, "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look well at all..."

"Thanks," Regina responded with a chuckle.

"You know what I mean," Kathryn said, waving her hand and smiling.

"I'm fine, Kathryn. Honestly. It's just a little cold." She took a sip of her tea, and Kathryn took a sip of her coffee, looking over the mug at the woman sitting across from her. Her hair was already starting to fall here and there around her face, dark circles had formed under her brown eyes, and her nose was a bit red because of repetitive irritation from tissues. She was beautiful.

Regina looked up to see the redhead staring at her. "What?" she smiled, a hint of embarrassment evident in her face. Does she really look _that_ bad?

"Why don't you stay here today and rest?" Kathryn asked, ignoring Regina's question.

"Oh, there's no reason for that. The guest house is perfectly fine."

"I'll stay with you. Daphne's at school, your mother is out of town, you shouldn't have to take care of yourself when you feel so bad."

"Kathryn...I couldn't-"

"Please," Kathryn cut her off and placed her hand on top of Regina's, squeezing gently.

"I...," Regina sighed. "Alright...Are you sure it's okay? You must have had plans today."

"It's fine! I promise." She rubbed the other woman's hand then stood up. "I'll reschedule anything I need to, and we can just order take out for dinner tonight." Before Regina could protest again, Kathryn smiled her kind smile and said, "It's fine."

After a few minutes, Kathryn had helped Regina get settled on the couch. She had her lie down as she dropped a blanket on her and adjusted her pillow.

"You really don't have to do all this, Kathryn. I'm not a child."

"I know, but...I know, I'm sorry. I just...want to take care of you." Regina's heart fluttered.

"Thank you," she told the redhead.

Kathryn smiled. "Be right back. I have to make a couple of phone calls, and then we can watch a movie or something. If you want."

"Sounds good."

The redhead couldn't contain her excitement. Her eyes sparkled, and her smile grew larger. Regina thought at that moment that she was probably the cutest thing Regina had ever seen.

She could hear Kathryn's voice in the other room as she canceled her plans for the day and began to wonder why she wanted to do this so badly. Maybe it's because she truly _does_ think of Regina as family...but to what extent?

"Okay!" Kathryn exclaimed excitedly. "Let's find something to watch."

They chose a movie, and as Kathryn made her way to a chair in the room, Regina said, "You can sit over here. I don't mind. It'll be easier for you to see the TV." Honestly, Regina just wanted to be close to her. She felt that they were beginning to form a bond that she really liked. Despite all of their differences, Regina felt comfortable around Kathryn.

"Oh," Kathryn said. "Alright." She sat down.

Regina playfully asked, "Will you scold me if I sit up?"

Kathryn laughed, "No, of course not. I just want you to be comfortable." Regina sat up, blanket still wrapped around her. She readjusted a bit to get comfortable and ended up in the middle of the couch, only inches away from Kathryn. The redhead felt her face get warm. Then, Regina offered her half of the blanket, and Kathryn's heart began beating faster.

"Th-thank you," she said, smiling at Regina. She smiled back, and they began to watch the movie.

Halfway through, Kathryn started to feel herself drifting off. She had been up since 5:00 and hadn't slept very well. In her sleepy state, she decided to lean towards Regina and rest on her shoulder. The brunette stiffened. "Kathryn?"

"Hmm?"

"Are...Are you okay?"

"Mmhm..."

Regina let herself relax as Kathryn's breathing became slower and she drifted further and further into sleep. She leaned her head on the redhead's and ended up falling asleep herself.

A few hours passed, and Kathryn slowly began to wake up. She felt an arm around her waist and a weight on her side. Still not fully awake, a soft, "Regina" left her lips. At that, she woke up fully and realized that the arm she felt was Regina's. The woman was sleeping peacefully while holding the redhead. "Regina...?" Kathryn said gently, afraid of Regina's response.

The brunette woke up and looked at Kathryn. When Regina didn't fling herself off of her, as she had expected, Kathryn placed her hand on Regina's cheek. The women moved closer to one another and kissed.

When Regina pulled away quickly, Kathryn's eyes immediately began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have-that wasn't-"

"No, no, no," Regina said sweetly as she took Kathryn's face into her hands. "I just realized that I might get you sick..."

Kathryn was silent for a moment then laughed. "Well, I feel silly..." Regina laughed, too, and wiped a small tear from Kathryn's cheek.

"I don't care if you get me sick..."

Regina looked into Kathryn's eyes for a long moment and then leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"I told you I would get you sick," Regina said as she looked at the temperature on the thermometer. Kathryn was lying in Regina's bed in the guest house, pouting a bit. "You're cute, but you're stubborn."

Kathryn grinned and said, "It was worth it," followed by a slightly painful cough. Regina gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll go make you some tea."

"Don't you have to go to work?" Kathryn asked, pulling herself up onto her elbows.

"No way. It's my turn to take care of you." Regina looked back at Kathryn on her way out to the kitchen, "Now lie back down."


End file.
